What Could've Been
by dauntnlessx
Summary: divergent with no war(pretty self explainatory, i know there's a lot of stories like this, but i wanted to do one anyway. :) R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS...in my dreams**

** IMPORTANT Authors note:**

**so this is my first fanfiction :) the basic plot might seem pretty cliché, its been done a lot . But I really wanted to do my own take on it so I hope you like it. Basically this story pick up a month after initiation, so I'm continuing what divergent would be like with no war. Reviews are helpful, even suggestions/constructive criticism. Like I said this is my first fic. Soo on with the story**

I slip out of Tobias' bed as quietly as possible and head to the bathroom. I've been sleeping at his apartment most nights because I'm so sick of the dorms. I turn on the shower and step under the icy water, as I think about the day ahead. We finally get assigned our apartments and choose jobs. I'm excited to get my apartment but choosing my job is worrying me. I have no clue what I want to do.

I sigh and roll my eyes as I step out of the shower and see my clothes have "disappeared." Tobias is clever, but obviously didn't have an aptitude for Erudite. He left my towel in here. So, instead of yelling at him, I decide to mess with him. I know he wont be expecting this from me. Intimacy is no longer necessarily a "fear", but I'm still pretty embarrassed about my body. I wrap the towel around me so it wont fall off and take a deep breath. I saunter out of the bathroom to retrieve my clothes. His mouth falls open and I just smirk at him, he has never seen me in so little. I slowly grab my clothes and makeup that I need for the day and walk back to the bathroom, swinging my hips as I go.

* * *

I get dressed in black skinny jeans with a lot of rips in them and a black tank that shows off my ravens, and even a little cleavage. Hey, I want to look good for choosing and Zeke's party tonight. Thinking off the party, I make sure I have extra clothes to bring. I put on light lipstick, mascara, and winged eyeliner and walk out. Tobias is waiting for me with my favorite type of muffin. " That was just mean" he says to me. Referring to me teasing him earlier. "So was stealing my clothes" I reply. He starts to walk back to the living room in defeat so I yell towards him him, " Ill find you after we choose jobs okay babe?" with that, I go off to find Christina.

*****time skip*****

* * *

I drown out Eric's speech and try to find Tobias in the crowd, but fail. Before I know it Eric is calling my name to choose, because I was ranked first I choose first. In Dauntless, most things don't have such formal ceremonies but this is one of the few things that does. He tells me my apartment number, then asks what job I want. Suddenly I realize exactly what I want to do. " initiate training" I tell him confidently. I have no clue why I didn't think of that before, its the obvious choice. Tobias is waiting for me of the end off the stage, and he kisses me when I reach him. " training huh ? Hhmm I wonder why you chose that?" he says cockily. I laugh and tell him we have to get back to my apartment if we want to finish decorating it in time.

Me, him, and Chris are decorating mine today and hers tomorrow. Tobias has other plans though, and wastes no time after closing the door before kissing me. Its passionate and heated. "Chris will be coming soon" I mumble in between kisses. "she's always late" he reminds me. At this point I don't care when she is coming, I just want Tobias. I wrap my legs around his waist, and run my fingers through his hair. He runs his hands over my thighs, sending shivers up and down my spine, as he pushes me against the wall.

"WHOSE READY TO DECORATE?" Christina bursts through the door in her usual energetic way. "ooh awkward." she says when she sees us. Tobias sets me down laughing when he sees how red I am. " No, no I dont want to interrupt something, i'll go"she says winking at me. " Oh, please Chris you know we were _just_ making out." She just smirks and brings in the paint and pictures. "5 hours to the party, we need to hurry" Tobias reminds us.

We finish with 15 minuets to spare and, I must say the place looks great. In my bedroom, the ceiling is black with tiny, sparkly crystals mixed in to make it look like the night sky. The walls are a deep purple, with the words "Be Brave" painted above my head board and black cursive letters. There's strands of lights hanging all around the edges of the ceiling for lighting which makes the room look even prettier. The room screams "me" as Christina says. Satisfied with our work we head to Zeke's so we wont be late.

Everyone comes in one by one and finally once everyone is arrives Uriah yells " Candor or Dauntless time, Sit in a circle. Rules are: if you choose not to do a dare, or answer a question, you remove a piece of clothing. Socks, shoes , and jewelry don't count." He restates the rules as if we don't play this game every time we have a party."I'll be starting" he finishes. He grins evily looking for his first victim. Everyone here includes: Me, Tobias, Christina, Uriah,Zeke,Marlene, Will, and Lynn.

Of course, I think as his eyes land on me.

"Tris, Truth or Dare"

**(AUTHORS NOTE) okay heres the first chapter. I'll probably be posting the next one tonight too,but please review tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2: little me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

**Authors note:**

**heres chapter 2, the continuation of the truth or dare game. I hope you guys keep reading, the start of this story might seem overdone, but I have more twists coming ;)**

_from last chapter:_

"_I'll be starting" he finishes. He grins evily looking for his first victim. Everyone here includes: Me, Tobias, Christina, Uriah,Zeke,Marlene, Will, and Lynn. _

_Of course, I think as his eyes land on me. _

"_Tris, Truth or Dare"_

* * *

**chapter 2:**

" Truth." I say wanting to start off safe.

"I've got one!" Christina interrupts " when did you and Four_ really_ start dating?"

I looked at Tobias and thought about it. " It was...i guess after he took me through his.. fear landscape." I say the last part quietly. But Tobias nods letting me know it was okay to say. I guess I wasn't that quiet anyway because everyone in the room disbelievingly screams " YOU WENT THROUGH HIS FEAR LANSCAPE?" Me and him both smile at each other and nod.

"I've been through hers too" he says. Everyone just kind of looks shocked so to get the attention somewhere else I say,

" Zeke truth or dare?"

"do you even have to ask"

" good, I dare you to go to the pit and kiss the first person who walks by you"

" easy" Uri and Christina go with to keep him honest, and all burst back in laughing a few minuets later. Chris, out of breath, starts " He, he had to kiss -" and laughs again. " he had to kiss this women, she was probably in her forties-" Uri continues. "and she PUNCHED HIM!" Zeke look thoroughly shocked, but kept the game going.

"Four, Truth or dare?"

" dare."

" I dare you to tell us your fears"

"no way in hell" he says, and pulls off his shirt. Then he grins at me, "tris-"

"dare" I say automatically

"sit on my lap the rest of the game" I get up smiling and happily sit down on him. We make out for about 10 seconds before everyone else groans and tells us to get a room. "i wish" he whispers seductively in my ear. I kiss him once more before saying "Lynn, truth or dare?"

we continue going around for a while until most of us are shirtless at least. And as the night goes on we all drink more and agree to crazier dares. The questions are becoming even deeper and more personal.

* * *

"I dare you to sing a song that explains why you transferred from abnegation."

this is a kind of dare I would only get from Chris. I know exactly what I could sing, its a song I wrote, and I have the music for it on my ipod. The real question is if I want them to hear it, no one, not even Tobias, knows I sing, let alone write music. I take this as an opportunity for bravery, and toss her my ipod and for her to plug in. I show her which song to play, and take a deep breath as it starts.

_She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl_  
_Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,_  
_Always talking but she can't be heard,_

_You can see there if you catch her eye,_  
_I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,_  
_Scared to talk but she don't know why,_

_Wish I knew back then_  
_What I know now._  
_Wish I could somehow_  
_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see,_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

_Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,_  
_You can't write a book from a single page,_  
_Hands on the clock only turn one way,_

_(Yeah)_

_Run too fast and you'll risk it all,_  
_Can't be afraid to take a fall,_  
_Felt so big but she looks so small,_

_Wish I knew back then_  
_What I know now._  
_Wish I could somehow_  
_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._  
_(Know that right here, right now)_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be, oh,_  
_Little me_

_Little me, yeah_

_Tell you one thing I would tell her_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._

_(You got to) you gotta speak up, (You got to) you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_  
_Little me_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

I finish the song and everyone just stares. "okay...this is really awkward... someone say something" I say, suddenly nervous. "damn." is all uri says.

I guess Christina took that as her "okay" to start talking, and spits out question after question.

"Where did you learn to sing like that? Holy shit you wrote that? That was fantastic! Was it really like that in abnegation?"

Apparently everyone was wondering the same, because they're all waiting for me to explain.

" umm, I guess I've just been singing since I was young and recently started writing" I answer.

They all ask what it was like in abnegation, if it was really as bad as it sounded, and if I really felt like that.

"It was defiantly that bad." Tobias answered for me. My head snapped toward him. No one else knew about his past but me. He thankfully covers up quickly by saying I told him a lot about it. They all seem satisfied with that, and I announce I'm gonna head home.

* * *

T comes with me and as we reach my apartment he says quietly " that was incredible you know."

" Its nothing really"

"no, Tris you were perfect. I'm so proud of you. I just want you to know that."

"I love you Tobias Eaton."

" I love you too Beatrice prior"

**IMPORTANT A.N.**

**Okay end of chapter 2. I seriously hope this is good so please review and tell me how im doing. I forgot to mention this but this fic is going to be from tris' POV unless I say otherwise. Btw, yes I know that is a Little Mix song, I just thought it worked really well for this situation. **


End file.
